Amnesia
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: After being missing for several days, Sonic is found unconscious and with amnesia... and for some reason, he seems to think Silver is his boyfriend. Request from Sonadowlover121. Contains yaoi. Sonilver/SonicxSilver. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame. Oneshot!


_Hello, all! So, I am here with yet another oneshot! This time, I got a request for a Sonilver or Shadilver story from Sonadowlover121. I decided to pick Sonilver since I just gave you guys a Shadilver not too long ago. I also had just come up with this idea and I had to get it down! I wrote it in less than a day! Who's proud of me? Not in less than a day since the request, but in less than a day from the time I started writing. Still, it's a big accomplishment! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Amnesia

"He loves me, he loves me not… He loves me, he loves me not… He loves me… Rgh! He loves me not! Curse this stupid daisy!" Why do I even do this if it always just ends up saying that he doesn't love me? "'Cause it's more fun than just sitting around…" I tell myself quietly, as not to wake the sleeping hedgehog that I'm watching over. Man… I hope he's okay…

Sonic had gone off to fight Eggman, as always, but when he didn't return for several days, we started to get worried. Tails and I went to look for him, and when we found the blue hedgehog in the Ice Cap, he was unconscious. When I had picked him up, he opened his eyes for only a second before losing consciousness once again. In his eyes, though, was a look I thought I'd never see on him. He didn't recognize us. At all. I was actually hurt… The person I have a crush on didn't recognize me or his little brother…

Yeah, I'm gay… Everyone knows, but I'm still a bit ashamed of it. Tails and Sonic keep telling me that it's nothing to be ashamed of, but how can I not be ashamed when the guy I have a crush on surely wouldn't return my feelings. I have a strong feeling that Sonic is straight, and even if he isn't, even if he is gay or bi, I doubt he would fall for someone like me. I'm not strong or attractive or anything. I look and sound like a prepubescent boy, and I guarantee that my psychokinetic powers are just a turnoff. After all, who'd want a boyfriend that could control his every move? Not that I'd do something like that, but I bet every person has that cross their mind.

"Mmm…" I hear from right beside me. That moan is all it takes for me to get back from my thoughts to reality. I look over and see Sonic's beautiful emerald eyes opening before they focus on my amber eyes. "Who ar—OOF!" Before he can even finish talking, I glomp him, tightly holding him.

"Thank Chaos, you're alive, Sonic!" I want to kiss him out of joy, but whether he recognizes me or not, it'd still be weird for him.

There's a long pause before he asks, "W-where am I? And who are you…? Are you my boyfriend?" B-b-b-boyfriend? The very word makes me break the hug and blush.

I shake my head at him, trying so hard to hide the red on my face. "N-no, I'm not your… b-boyfriend…" And then, I add under my breath, "Unfortunately…"

He looks at me and smirks. "Are you sure? 'Cause I feel _something_ whenever I look at you. What's your name, hot stuff?"

D-did he just call me "hot stuff"? "U-um… S-S-Silver… I'm one of your best friends. Do you know who you are?"

He shakes his head, his blue quills brushing against his pillow. "No, but you said my name is Sonic. Is that my real name?"

"I don't know… I think so… Um… I'm gonna go get your little brother. He knows more about you than I do." And with that, I run out of the room and shut the door behind me. I can't believe he just thought I was his boyfriend… and that he just called me "hot stuff"…

I walk out into the living room, where Tails is waiting. "He's awake?" he exclaims happily, and I nod.

"You're not gonna like what you see, though…" I warn as he gets up.

"W-what do you m-mean?" he stutters worriedly. "What's wrong with him…?"

I sigh. "You'll have to see for yourself…" He nods, and I can tell he's trying to hold back all his worries as I open the door. At first, nothing seems out of the ordinary to Tails until Sonic looks up.

"Silver… That is your name, right? Who's this? You said you were getting my little brother. That fox doesn't look related to me… At least judging from my blue fur and his orange fur…"

And Tails immediately starts to cry, dropping to his knees and cupping his hands over his eyes. "He… H-he doesn't… r-r-recognize me?" he asks disbelievingly through his tears.

"I'm sorry, li'l guy!" exclaims Sonic as he gets up and immediately runs over here before petting Tails' head. "I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Please don't cry! I just want to know your name! I know that I have amnesia!" So he's aware of it? "I've figured that much out already. Just tell me who you are, and maybe that'll bring something back."

All Tails does is look up at Sonic and stare into is eyes, tears still flowing, before he says, "My name's Miles Prower, but you gave me the nickname 'Tails'. You're not my actual older brother, but you and I are close enough that we consider each other brothers."

Sonic nods. "Nothing yet, big guy, but I'm sure something will come, okay? Now can you please stop crying?" He looks up at me, and then back at Tails, and then up at me again, and again back to Tails. "I have a question… Tails." Tails is the one who nods this time. "Is Silver my boyfriend?" I can feel the familiar warmth rising up to my cheeks yet again. "He keeps saying he's not, but I have a feeling otherwise…"

Tails' mouth drops open before he looks at me. "Silver, what kind of lies have you been feeding him? Why does he think you're his boyfriend?"

I wave my hands out in front of me and shake my head rapidly. "I-I haven't said anything to him! Like he said, I've been trying to tell him that I'm _not_ his boyfriend! He's the one who called me 'hot stuff', not vice versa!"

The look on Tails' face right there as he switches his gaze between me and Sonic… Well, I can't really describe it. "He called you… 'hot stuff'?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"What?" interjects Sonic, who sounds slightly annoyed. "It's not as if he's bad looking! He _is_ hot!" Tails and I exchange a confused look.

We both wonder the same thing. "Since when is Sonic gay?" And we're right to wonder that. Sonic never let on any indication that he was either gay or bi. He just let things run their course. He didn't want a girlfriend, but he didn't express the want for a boyfriend either.

Tails shakes his head. "I'm gonna go get everyone else and see if they can jog his memory. Can you stay here and keep Sonic company? Make sure to tell him anything he wants to know." I kinda don't wanna stay here, though… As much as I like Sonic calling me hot, I'm not sure I could restrain myself from doing something like kissing him if this continues. If Tails wants me to stay here, though, I have to.

I nod, and Tails walks out, but not before giving his big brother a hug and a small kiss on the forehead. "Get better… Please…" With that, he leaves a very confused Sonic.

"What was that all about?" he asks. "Is he my boyfriend? I don't wanna be a pedo…"

A horrified look appears on my face as I think about that… and I shiver. "No, no, no!" I exclaim. "Don't you know that brothers can kiss each other on the forehead?" Man, he really doesn't remember anything if Tails giving him a little kiss throws him off that much.

He walks back over to the bed and sits on it. "If you say so. I still think you're my boyfriend, though, and you just don't wanna admit it." A smug smile appears on his face. If he'd been restraining his real sexuality for so long, why isn't that part of his brain working now?

I groan. "Don't start with that again! I'm not your boyfriend!" No matter how much I want to be, I know it's just not going to work out, even if he doesn't get his memory back.

Then, it's as if he can read my mind as he says, "Okay, okay, but do you _want_ to be my boyfriend?"

I fumble with my words… I don't really know how to reply to that… "Why are you even asking me that?" I'm finally able to get out. "You're the one who can't remember anything!"

Sonic raises an eyebrow. "I don't mean, like, right now. I mean did you want to be my boyfriend before I lost my memory. After all, didn't Tails say to tell me anything I wanted to know?" A smirk spreads across his muzzle… Dammit, Tails… He's just gonna use that to get whatever he wants…

I sigh and don't say anything for a few seconds. "Yes…" I finally mutter after a whole ten seconds. "I want to be your boyfriend…"

He smiles. "I'll remember that after I get my memory back." I walk over and sit down next to him. "I know I don't remember anything about you, so could you please tell me some things?" I smile back.

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

I spend about half an hour telling Sonic about myself and about the adventures we've been on together, like defeating Solaris. I think he gets the gist of it, but I don't think he's actually remembering anything. Soon enough, Tails arrives with Knuckles and Amy, and from the words they're saying, they clearly don't believe him about Sonic having amnesia.

When Amy walks in, of course, she runs up to Sonic and yells, "Sonikku!" before hugging him tightly.

"Oh, God!" he exclaims as best he can as his oxygen supply is cut off. "Crazy pink hedgehog! She's squeezing the life outta me!" He pushes Amy off him, and she still doesn't suspect that Sonic's lost his memory… that is, until Sonic says, "Who are you again?"

At first, Amy looks hurt, but then, a mischievous smirk appears on the pink hedgehog's face. "I'm your girlfriend," she starts, "Amy Rose."

Sonic's eyes widen. "G-g-girlfriend? Y-you can't possibly be my girlfriend! You've only been in here for a few seconds, and I already don't like you!"

Amy's eyes narrow as her Piko-Piko Hammer appears out of nowhere. "You wanna say that again, Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes widen even more, which I didn't think was even possible. "Look, Amy, was it? Can't we just work this out like civilized people?"

Amy smirks once again as she's about to bring her hammer down, but Knuckles steps in and stops the hammer before it can hit its mark. "Amy, beating him with your hammer isn't going to get him to believe you're his girlfriend, and it's certainly not going to get him his memory back." Amy frowns and puts her hammer away. "Sorry about her, Sonic. She can be quite a psychopath sometimes. Anyway, I'm Knuckles."

* * *

We spend a lot of time trying to jog Sonic's memory, but it's of no avail. Even when Tails tells Sonic how they met, he just doesn't seem to get it. The more and more stuff we try to remind him of, the more I start to lose hope, and the more depressed Tails gets. When they mention that he doesn't have either a boyfriend or a girlfriend, he immediately asks, "You sure about that one? No matter how many times he tries to deny it, I still think Silver's my boyfriend."

The expression on Amy's face… I'm shuddering right now because it's such an angry gaze, and it's directed at both me and Sonic. "Amy, before you suspect anything, I didn't tell him that I was his boyfriend! He's thought that since he woke up!" Apparently she doesn't believe me, because her glare turns ice-cold. "Seriously! One of the first things he said to me was, 'Are you my boyfriend?' before I even said anything besides thanking Chaos that he was alive! Just don't get your hammer out!"

She looks expectantly at Sonic, obviously wanting an explanation. "Well…" he starts, "I guess I just find him attractive, and no offense, but I don't find you attractive in any way." And then, Tails looks like he just had a brainstorm.

"I've got an idea! This is one of his oldest memories I know of, so it might actually work!" He grabs a picture off the nightstand and hands it to Sonic. "Do you remember that? You told me that it was taken on your eighth birthday." He starts pointing to people on it. "That's your mom, your dad, and your little brother, Sam. You told me that you had so much fun on that day, and that you sometimes wish you could go back, if even for a minute, and be Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog once again so that you wouldn't have to worry."

Sonic's mouth is open as tears start to fall out of his eyes. "I remember that… and I remember my goddamn shitty uncle… abusing me to no end… and… and I remember meeting you, Tails… I remember all of you…" He wipes his tears away. He's not one for showing his emotions that much. He faces me. "And Silver… I never thought I'd say this, but those things I said about thinking you're attractive and all… Yeah, they were true…" He smiles. "I'm gay, too, y'know. I just never wanted anyone to think that. Ever since I met you, Silv, I thought you were hot, and when you weren't trying to kill the 'Iblis Trigger', you were actually quite a nice guy. As time went on, I found myself starting to get more attracted to your personality."

Before I can even react, he leans in and presses his lips against mine for a few seconds. "Silver, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Is this a dream? If this is a dream, could someone please wake me up before I start liking it too much? I nod slowly before it fully sinks in. Sonic the Hedgehog is asking me to be his boyfriend. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" Without warning, I nearly tackle him onto the bed as I kiss him. This has got to be one of the most exciting moments in my life! He starts returning my kiss as he wraps his arms around my neck, and I around his torso.

I can't believe it! Sonic the Hedgehog is my boyfriend!

* * *

_Aww! Wasn't that cute? Yeah, the part where he remembered stuff was a bit sad. If you want to know the reason he cried, look up _Sonic: Before Heroism_ by Camobamo1. Camobamo1 is my alternate and non-yaoi profile, and _Before Heroism_ is a backstory fic I made for Sonic. Anyway, I cracked up every time I made Sonic think that Silver was his boyfriend! XD It was just too cute to resist doing that! Well, I hope you all liked the story!_

_Now for an update on my other stories' progress. The next chapter of _Unexpected Events_ probably won't come for a bit. I'm still trying to get things down. Chapter Two in _Cyborg Hedgehog_ will probably be released soon, as I've got ideas flowing to me pretty fast. _My Rival's Brother_ may actually see an update within the next week or so, because Sonadowlover121 came up with the most brilliant and fluffy idea ever! I won't tell you what it is, though! You'll have to wait! Now, for you fans of _It's So Wrong, But It Feels So Right_... Unfortunately, that story is on current hiatus until I've finished up the Unexpected series, and I have no idea when that would happen, so the hiatus is indefinite, but it's not discontinued, and I'll try to get some SonManic oneshots out there to try and keep you from sending an angry mob after me for lack of SonManic._

_Until next time, everyone! Auf wiedersehen!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
